Casual turned-down shirt collars are meant to look relaxed. The collars have a weave that is not as tight as a dress turned-down shirt collar. Casual shirt collars do not have stiffeners, such as stays. A shirt with a casual turned-down collar is sometimes known as a golf shirt, or a sport shirt.
Although causal shirt collars are meant to look relaxed, they are not supposed to be untidy. Unfortunately, after being worn and washed a few times the shirt collar tends to curl away from the body of the shirt and the collar tends to lose its shape.
This problem can also be encountered in dress shirts. Numerous solutions have been used, including collar stays (built-in or removable), buttons, snaps and ironing/starch. None of these solutions is particularly well adapted to the relaxed weave, look and fit of a casual shirt.
The invention is meant to address these and other issues with casual turned-down shirt collars.